sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasily Kamarov
Senior Lieutenant Vasily Kamarov is a member of Task Force Firewall. Physical Description *'Height: '''5'10" *'Weight: 156Lbs *'Eye Colour: '''Brown *'Hair Colour: 'Brown *'Hair Style: 'Longish, unkept *'ATA Gene Status: Unknown *'WTA Gene Status:' Unknown *'GTA Gene Status:' Unknown Education *'Primary & Secondary:' **Comintern Street SNO - Beslan, North Ossetia–Alania, Russian Federation **Admiral P.S. Nakhimov Naval School - St. Petersburg, Russian Federation ***Class of 2016 *'Post Secondary Education:' **Peter the Great Naval Corps, St. Petersburg Naval Institute - St. Petersburg, Russian Federation ***Class of 2020 *'Military Education:' **Russian Naval Infantry School: 06/20/2020 - 10/20/2020 **Russian Naval Spetsnaz дельфин "Delfin": 10/29/2020 - 04/27/2021 **FSB Operations School: 01/01/2022 - 03/15/2023 **FSB Special Operations School: 03/30/2023 - 05/03/2023 Family *'Father:' Aleksandr Kamarov (Deceased) **Killed in the 2011 Domodedovo Airport bombing *'Mother:' Angelina Kamarova (Deceased) **Killed in the 2011 Domodedovo Airport bombing) *'Brother:' Senior Lieutenant Samuil Kamarov, Russian Ground Forces **217th Guards Airborne Regiment, 98th Guards Airborne Division - Russian Airborne Infantry, Company Commander *'Sister:' Lilya Kamarova (Deceased) **Killed in the 2011 Domodedovo Airport bombing *'Sister:' Lieutenant of Aviation Anna Kamarova, Russian Air Force **6989th aviation base (Vladivostok International Airport), 3rd Air & Air Defence Forces Command (Eastern Military District) - Su-35S "Flanker-E" Pilot Career History *Admiral P.S. Nakhimov Naval School - St. Petersburg **09/01/2012 - 05/01/2016 *Peter the Great Naval Corps, St. Petersburg Naval Institute - St. Petersburg **09/01/2016 - 05/01/2020 *Russian Naval Infantry School **06/20/2020 - 10/20/2020 *акула "Shark" Company, 874th Separate Naval Infantry Battalion (Airborne/Air Assault), 61st Separate Kirkinesskaya Red Banner Naval Infantry Brigade "Sputnik", Northern Fleet **10/21/2020 - 10/28/2020 *Russian Naval Spetsnaz Training **10/29/2020 - 04/27/2021 *Northern Fleet - 1023rd OMRP, 501st PDSS дельфин "Dolphin" (Russian Naval Spetsnaz) **05/01/2021-12/31/2021 *FSB Operations School **01/01/2022 - 03/15/2023 *FSB Special Operations School **03/30/2023 - 05/03/2023 *Federal Security Service (Russia) Special Purpose Unit "Vympel" **05/04/2023 - 7/24/2025 *''Deployed, Operation ADVENT SPIKE (Raid on Suspected Rebellion Sympathizers)'' **''08/20/2023 - 08/20/2023'' *''Deployed, Operation ADVENT SPIKE II (Elimination of Sympathizer Fugitives)'' **''04/15/2024 - 04/15/2024'' *''Deployed, Operation FAST SAPPHIRE (Apprehension of Medvedev Assassins)'' **''09/15/2024 - 09/15/2024'' Effective Dates of Promotion * - Officer Cadet Four - One: 09/01/2016 - 09/01/2019 * - Officer Candidate: 05/01/2020 * - Junior Lieutenant: 06/20/2020 * - Lieutenant: 08/10/2022 * - Senior Lieutenant: 02/01/2026 Military Awards, Badges and Decorations Decorations & Awards *Medal of the Order "For Merit to the Fatherland" 1st Class with Swords *Order of Saint George (Third Class) *Medal "For Courage" (Second Award) *Medal of Suvorov *Medal of Ushakov *Medal "For Life Saving" *Medal "For Distinction in Special Operations" *Medal "For Strengthening Military Cooperation" *Medal "For Participation in the Victory Day Military Parade" **Marched in 2024 Moscow Victory Day parade Badges & Insignia *Dark Blue Beret (Federal Security Service Spetznaz) *Badge of Distinction "For Combating Terrorism" *Special Purpose Units Emblem Badge Background Personality Qualifications and Skills Favored Loadout *'Sidearm': **MP412 REX - .357 Magnum - (6 Rounds) *'Backup': **MP443 "Grach" - 9x19mm 7N21 +P+ - (17 Rounds) ***SureFire X400 LED WeaponLight with Red Laser, Detachable short barreled sound supressor. *'Primary/Secondary': **Kalashnikov AK-12 - 5.45x39mm M74 - (30 or 45 Rounds)/GP-30 - 40mm (1 Round x 10 Rounds) ***Magpul UBR stock, AN/PEQ-15 (12 o'clock rail), Contour Camera (9 o'clock rail), SureFire M620V Flashlight (3 o'clock rail), Leupold Mark 4 HAMR 4x24mm with DeltaPoint or EoTech EXPS2-2 Holo Sight w/G33 3x magnifier, Suppressor (optional), Magpul MS3 (Multi-mission sling), Noveske KX3 Flash Suppressor, MAGPUL RVG Fore grip or GP-30 40mm Grenade Launcher. **AS Val - 9×39mm - (30 Rounds) ***AN/PEQ-15 (9 o'clock rail), SureFire M620V Flashlight (3 o'clock rail), EoTech EXPS2-2 Holo Sight w/G33 3x magnifier, integrated suppressor, Magpul MS3 (Multi-mission sling), MAGPUL AFG2 Angled Fore grip. *'Tertiary': **Heckler & Kock/KRISS USA G56 - 6.8 SPC - (50 Rounds)/M302 - 40mm (1 Round x 26 Rounds) ***Magpul UBR stock, MAGPUL RVG Fore grip or M302 40mm Grenade Launcher, Contour HD digital camera (9 o'clock rail), AN/PEQ-15 (12 o'clock rail), SureFire M620V Flashlight (3 o'clock rail), EoTech EXPS2-2 Holo Sight w/G33 3x magnifier or Trijicon TA31H w/BUIS or Leupold Mark 4 HAMR 4x24mm with DeltaPoint, Surefire Mini-Monster Suppressor (optional), Magpul MS3 (Multi-mission sling). Category:Russian Armed Forces Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:PCNPC Category:Incomplete Bios Category:Task Force 571 Personnel